


Tea

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: John Noble is a doctor in a busy Emergency Room. One night, John meets Rose Tyler when he is literally stuck.A Ten x Rose AU





	Tea

 

“Oh”

 

John looked down at the spot where his tea was supposed to be. However, there was no tea at all.

 

He huffed at the silly vending machine. That just didn’t deliver his tea. After he had paid for it!

 

If it was any other time, he wouldn’t have cared for the instant tea that his hospital provided. But, it had been a busy night in Emergency. He needed this break. He needed his well sugared tea to get through the next four hours before he could clock out. The Emergency Room was extremely busy tonight.

 

John really should’ve walked away. He should’ve went to the staff area and settled for the instant coffee provided in there. 

 

But, seeing the dilemma he was in, instead, he stuck his hand into the chute, trying to grasp his tea.

 

“Ha!” he exclaimed, as his fingers felt the paper cup. In glee, he pulled his hand free.

 

To instead, to his horror, he found it stuck. So he tried to free his hand again.

 

“No, no, no” he muttered under his breath. He was becoming fully aware that he was attracting attention the longer he tried to free his hand. Martha Jones, his colleague was actually laughing at him as she wandered past. He just gave her a stern look. But, he gathered, his problem was a source of entertainment for the patients in the waiting area.

 

He was mentally cursing the machine when a beautiful sounding voice came somewhere near his shoulder.

 

“Do you need some help, or do you usually get your hand stuck in vending machines?”

 

John peered to his left, to find a gorgeous blonde woman standing next to him, arms crossed. Her lips were turned up into a grin, and she looked slightly amused. He recognised her. She was sitting with who he presumed was her mother, who he had overheard calling him a “stupid plum”. John remembered how he also overheard this blonde leaping to his defense. 

 

Yes, she quite audibly had hissed to her mother to leave him alone. He had felt his chest swell with happiness at that guesture. 

 

The blonde's mother was now glaring at the pair of them, continuing to nurse her swollen arm. John avoided her gaze, instead focusing on the pretty blonde beside him.

 

The first thing he noticed was her eyes. The colour of honey. Or whisky. He couldn’t decide. However, he was certain of one thing. 

 

Those eyes were captivating. He stood there gaping like a fish before answering.

 

“Help me. Please. That would be brilliant. Molto Bene. I’ll buy you a tea” he begged, babbling away.

 

The blonde grinned again before speaking.

 

“How generous. If you’re going to buy me a tea, will it be on a date?”

 

John blinked in surprise. Was she coming onto him? Here? Now? His Adam's apple bobbed in nervousness before responding.

 

“A.. a date? Well. If you like. Or not” he spluttered.

 

To his surprise, the blonde burst out laughing.

 

“I knew that was too good of a line to pass up on” she said, giggling again, this time at John’s bugged up eyes.

 

“Yes, well. I need help. Please”

 

She smiled before gripping his wrist as she pulled…

 

And John’s tea spilled over her white top.

 

“Oh my Goodness. I’m sorry, so sorry!” he apologised profusely, over her yelps. Hurriedly, he handed her some nearby napkins, which she accepted gratefully, patting her top trying to mop up the beverage before it stained.

 

“You know, you could’ve asked me my name before seeing my bra” she said. He peered at her confused.

 

Then John noticed that her white top had became see through. He quickly adverted his eyes elsewhere, trying not to notice her lace bra. John was certain his ears were turning red at the situation. Going by the blonde’s flushed cheeks, he assumed she was equally embarrassed.

 

Still keeping his eyes away from the woman, looking up to the ceiling, he stammered.

 

“So… what’s your name?”

 

For the third time, he heard that giggle.

 

“Rose Tyler. You are so easy to tease. Anyway, what’s your name?”

 

“John Noble. Well, Doctor John Noble. But people just call me the Doctor”

 

That smile he had already fallen for turned into a tongue touched grin as she extended her hand towards him. He grasped it firmly, amazed how well it fitted into his as he grinned broadly back at her.

 

“Nice to meet you, Rose Tyler” he enthused as he shook her hand, amazed how her name sounded just right on his lips.

 

“So, I suppose..” he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling bold. She winked and John wanted to giggle.

 

“Yes, Doctor?”

 

“I suppose. Um. I will need your number to take you on a date”

 

Two days later, they went on that date.

 

Where he bought Rose Tyler a cup of tea.

 

This time, he didn’t manage to spill it on her.

 

But, the sauce on their shared plate of chips smeared on the end of his tie. 

 

That was the point where Rose laughed merrily again.

 

 


End file.
